In some cases, software programs can be verified using software verification tools. The software verification tools can be used to check whether the software has bugs. In some implementations, fragments can be generated to approximate the software programs to be verified. A software verification tool can receive fragments as inputs and generate verification results based on the fragments.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.